Crystallized Tears
by Gothic Lollipop
Summary: When Erza and Mirajane are assigned to work together in an S class mission, with Gray's unexpected presence, what could go wrong? Takes place in their childhood times. Erza x Gray Read for some fluff and fun    Rated T for a bit swearing
1. A Blue Dye

**This is my first story and I'm very nervous for its results. So please please please review (:**

**And this goes without me saying, I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would probably have a lot of money at this point, and the odds are not in my favor.

* * *

**

"MIRAJANE!" A piercing yell rang through the guild, startling everyone.

A purple-haired girl stood in the doorway, the sun shone off her- Wait… purple haired? From the last time Gray checked, other than the pink haired bastard, no one else had a hair color close to purple. Yet, the yell did surely come from… Oh god….

Gray bit his lips hard to stop from bursting from laughter. A hysterical laugh bursted from behind him, along with a table almost hitting him in the face.

"Wha-?" His voice was cut off when the table was snapped in half behind him. So that table wasn't aimed at him, though that didn't surprise him, if it was he will surely get hit no matter where he dodges.

"You look good in purple Armor-Girl, although I was aiming for blue." A white-haired girl sneered from behind the broken table, in her hands a bottle no doubt to be the blue dye she put in Erza's shampoo, though the purple result was unexpected.

"Wait till I make your face match my hair." There was unmistakable anger on the young girl's face, her usual scarlet hair turned into a bluish purple.

Things were not going well, now either he get out of the way or get killed, though the odds weren't in his favor. In a flash he was sent flying backwards while a girl equipped in heavy armor flew past him aiming for the sneering girl.

_Flash_! Everyone turned to cover their eyes as a heavy light shone through the guild

_Flash_! Two screams, a crash, and a groan.

_Flash_! Everything's back to normal. Just as Gray turned to look, two figures caught his attention at the far corner. Both with their hair standing on the end, sparks of static electricity sparkled off of them. Mirajane's usual ponytail was spread out, her hand on her head trying to keep the curly white hair from floating by itself. A dangerous expression shown across her face as she glared up at the second floor.

The other young mage was apparently hit hard. Her metal armor totally absorbed the electricity, and a painful groan escaped her lips. Sparks of electricity crackled in her abnormal purple hair, but her face never showed weakness.

"LAXUS!" The pink-haired boy yelled from off to the side, "Fight—"

His words were cut off when the whole guild exploded with anger.

"Sure Laxus, stop them but why the light!"

"Did you have to blind us like that?"

"Hey Electric-Head! What's your problem?" A flash of white and Mirajane was totally in his face.

"Make sure you brats don't disturb my nap again." Two auras mixed dangerously with each other, sparks cracking between them.

Forcing his head away from the major scene, he found himself staring blankly at the girl trying to compose herself of her anger. Walking slowly to her, he noticed the electricity still crackling against her armor. A normal person would have at least been immobilized from that, yet he knew Erza was never a normal person.

"You should at least get out of that armor," without thinking, he pointed out, then soon realizing his mistake.

"What are you, a pervert?" Her brown eyes met his and through her eyes he saw amusement.

"W—Well, the electrici—electricity, I mean…" He stuttered, what was he thinking, commenting on her armor.

Her lips shook a little, hiding a small smile. "Hey, calm down, I know what you mean Gray." With a flash of light, the crackling armor disappeared, replaced with a loose white shirt and the usual blue skirt.

"—with that snobbish attitude."

"Brat, are you going to stop ranting or should I make you?"

They were still going on and on with the arguing. "Aren't you going to—?" He nudged his head in Laxus' direction.

"You need to know when to start a fight and when to just back off" She ended with a grin, "And when to attack." With that, a furious scream pierced Gray's poor young ears and then a clanging of metal against the floor.

"Armored brat!" Laxus apparently dodged the worst of it while Mirajane was… That's not good.

"Let's go!" Erza literally dragged Gray out of the guild while equipping in a black armor that was showing awfully a lot.

"What the hell was that about?" He panted as he examined his poor pants, ripped and scratched from all the rough dragging.

"Revenge is sweet." She grinned as she dipped her hair into the river beside them.

"I meant my pants!" He scowled at the girl attempting to change back her hair color.

"Buy a new one." She said that so calmly, which raised his fury even more.

"How bout you take your…" His voice trailed off when a tiny drop of liquid rolled downed the girl's face.

"What…."

Her eyes snapped up and she quickly splashed him with the clear water from the river. Tiny droplets sprayed his bare chest, but he could not take his eyes off that one single drop, still lingering on her face.

"What's wrong? Already know you can't beat me in a water fight?" Desperately trying to change the subject, Erza hid her sadness deep within herself, just like always. Though it doesn't change the fact that the blue dye reminded her, filled her with the memories of the past.

The ice mage stepped forward, but instead of splashing her back, his hand wandered up to her face and placed it over the translucent tear. In a brief second, Lying in his hand was a tiny drop of ice, glistening in the sun.

"Tell me, why is the mighty Titania so sad within?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes still focused on the silver droplet on his palm.

"I'm not! I'm… I'm fine." Her composure was always this calm, serious. The great Titania always had it together, never losing herself in her emotions. He knew that was a lie.

"Isn't that what you tell everyone?" Her eyes met his, reluctant to show her sadness, her fear. "Are you really fine?"

Backing away from him, once again making sure her face remained passive, but she cannot stop the tears that were threatening to fall out. "Ask me that tomorrow…"

With that last sentence, she turned and strolled away in perfect, rhythmic footsteps into the sun. The sun with its warm, scarlet rays of light, giving its last passionate glow before the darkness swallowed her shadow.

* * *

**I honestly think the pairing Erza x Gray is pretty cute together, the way he blushes every time she cries XD**

**Please review :/ I won't be updating everyday but I will do it as soon as I can. **


	2. Chaos

**Okay I uploaded pretty fast this time ^^ **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I honestly hope you guys will like this (:

* * *

**

"Son of a—" Mirajane continued her rant while Elfman tried to bandage her wounds. "That armored, OUCH!" A sharp tug from Elfman cut her right off but that didn't mean it stopped her ranting. "Who does she think she is, dropping ten swords on me!" Her hand flew up to express her anger and also accidentally slapping the unaware Elfman straight across the face. "Wait till I…"

"Wait till you what?" A fiery red aura stepped into the room, directing everyone's attention towards the door.

"Erza! Fight me!" An enthusiastic boy stepped into her path, waving his hands to grab her attention.

A split second later, the rosy-haired boy was flung across the room, his head stuck deep within the wall.

"Natsu!" Lisanna immediately went into action, grabbing his legs while forcefully trying to pull his head out of the wall.

"Wait till I kill you along with that snobbish pride of yours!" Mirajane smiled innocently, her eyes focused dead on the armored girl standing in front of her in a relaxed position.

"Oh yeah?" Her hand on the hilt of her sword, Erza yanked it out while she pointed it at her rival.

"Hell yeah!" A sizzling ball of energy forming in her hands, she hurled it at the armored girl.

_Everything happened in such a short time_

A hard yank from Lisanna and Happy sent Natsu flying across the room.

A dark ball of pure energy went flying forward.

A glistening sword slashed at its enemy.

And a half-dead Natsu right between…

"Hmm… He still alive?" Mirajane stared amused at the boy.

"Natsu! Stop sticking your nose in other people's business." Erza looked, unable to hide a small grin as she flipped her long braid behind her.

"Demons!" Gasped everyone around the room as they watch the two girls stood grinning at their victim.

"Shall we continue?" Dropping her gaze from Natsu, Mirajane once again focused on the mage in front of her.

"Girls!" A tiny figure landed face first right between the two glowing auras.

"Master!" The armored mage exclaimed while the white haired demon-girl crossed her arms.

Just then the front door creaked as the ice mage lazily walked in, rubbing his tired eyes from the lack of sleep last night.

"Gray your clothes." A whisper from Cana and Gray frantically looked down on himself.

"Oh shi—"

"What is it master?" Erza asked while watching their tiny master trying to stand up from his face plant.

The master wiped the droplets of sweat from his face while he turned to look at the girls. "Erza, I am assigning you on an S class mission. You might have heard Temporale Forest?"

"The Forest of Thunderstorms." Erza nodded, taking everything into her mental notes.

"Thunderstorms? Continue, I'm interested now." Laxus' head poked from the second floor, his face darkened when he saw Erza.

"Lately the storms has ceased replaced with unusual weather of hail. This hasn't been an S class mission at first but those the other guilds sent to investigate never returned, therefore I'm assigning you and…. Laxus onto the mission."

"I understand master." Erza nodded and forced a smile.

"Well that's a first time." A light laughter came from Mira as she sat in her usual seat, clearly there was nothing for her here.

"How bout you be quiet for a first time!"

"WHAT?" Laxus' face was covered by his hair, though the sparkling aura clearly shown his fury. "With that armored brat?

"Laxus…" Droplets of sweat rolled down master's face.

"I'll tell you my answer to working with that red haired kid." With a flash and the crackling of electricity, Laxus vanished from the second floor. Though not completely, the sparkling electricity he left wiggled into unmistakable letters: HELL NO!

Erza pressed her brows together and sighed, "I didn't know I was that unlikable."

"That's a fact everyone knows." There's that Mirajane again. "Master, I request to go on the mission."

_A spray of water. _

"Gray!" Cana screamed, wiping the droplets off of her skirt.

Gray wiped his mouth and stared, Mirajane and Erza going together? That's bound to not be good.

"Though I request to go alone," Continued Mira, "I am definitely more powerful than Armor-Girl."

"And much more annoying!"

Mirajane rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, "Let's see who actually finishes the mission first then!"

"Well then are you going to sit there while I start the mission?" Erza commented, suddenly grinning like hell.

Mirajane's face fell, "What—"

"You want to know what I spent last night doing Mira?" Erza lifted one eyebrow and headed for the door.

"I spent all night super gluing that chair!" With one last laugh, she stepped out of the door.

"ONE DAY I'LL KILL HER!" Everyone was unable to hide a smile as the white haired girl struggled to get out of her chair.

Out of all the chaos, no one noticed the figure following closely behind that scarlet-haired mage.

* * *

**Yes I am still keen on making this a humor story. **

**Please please please review!**


	3. Glue

**HEY PEOPLES! I'm back with another story ^^ Kinda rushed on this one though.**

**P.S. I'm going on a vacation, which means I probably won't update for a while :/

* * *

**

"How bout we get right down to business, Gray," Erza grinned and turned her head, "to what reason am I being stalked?"

Gray smirked, he knew he couldn't hide his presence from Titania. "Don't you think that was a bit hard on Mira back there?" What a random topic, but it's the best he can come up with for the moment.

Erza shrugged, her armors clanged together.

"You know this is bound to be disastrous, right?" His amusement only increased at her silence.

She frowned at the comment, "The mission? I… It's a mission, my responsibility, and I'll make sure it is done right." Her attitude never changes.

_Let me come with you _is what he wanted to say but instead, "You shouldn't isolate yourself, Erza, we're nakama right?"

"I think… that you should worry about yourself first, Gray." The words were not offensive whatsoever, though her voice was icy and sharp, and it stung him straight through the heart.

"Erza…" He tried again.

Though the armored mage turned her head from him, "I'm going to pack," with a flip of her braid, she walked away from him.

She was cold, maybe as cold as his ice, but he knew somewhere inside her, there is warmth just like the color of her hair.

As soon as Erza walked into the guild after packing, she knew what was coming for her. The chair still smothered with glue came flying straight for her. Suddenly reequipping into her lightest clothes, she jumped past the door. Even with her amazing dodging abilities, her bare arm still scraped against the still wet glue.

Clenching her fists tight, she turned to see her usual rival, with an aura more dangerous than ever.

_Erza, calm yourself down, you're stuck with this girl for the next mission. Calm yourself! _Taking in a deep breath, she walked right past the surprised girl and sat on the chair.

Looking at the her arm, still wet with the superglue, her anger rose. _Don't touch it, just wash it off with water. _With one last sigh, Erza walked behind the counter, desperately searching for water yet still keeping her calm appearance.

"Gray! Let's fight!" Huh… She thought he was half-dead after yesterday. She watched in amusement as the pink-haired boy stuck his face right up to the unaware ice mage.

"Out of my face, slanty eyes!" Gray pressed his hand against the fire mage's face, forcing his head out of the range of his sight. That's strange, Gray's apparently not in the mood for a fight.

"I said, fight me! Droopy eyes!" Retorted Natsu, he was not one to give up.

Honestly, she always thought the nicknames were directed at the wrong person.

Getting up from her crouching, she walked right into their path.

"How bout you two get your behinds up and keep a decent distance away from each other!" She said calmly, her hair covering her eyes, adding the fury she had with Mira into her aura.

"Aye sir!" The two hugged each other with those awkward smile, "we're like best friends, isn't that right Gray?"

"All you guys ever do is cause me trouble!" Maybe that was a little harsh, but her anger was just magnifying by the second.

This was unlike her, taking her anger out at her comrades. She felt shocked herself, and very, very disappointed at her attitude. Though she cannot lose her composure in front of those two delinquents. So she did the only thing she can do, bailing again.

The young girl headed for the door, with just a turn of her head, the atmosphere changed.

The fire mage glared at her back, "who does she think she is? Telling us to not fight even though she fights Mira all the time." Natsu pouted, he was not as powerful as Erza, but one day he will be!

The black haired mage just shrugged, "Leave it alone Natsu." Her words was icy, like when they were outside the guild. She was the only one that can hurt him, yet when can she realize that?

"Hey, Gray, how bout you pick a fight with her? You never do that anymore!" With a hard nudge of his arm, he caught the ice mage off guard and sent him stumbling towards the back of the scarlet haired girl.

Okay, Natsu did not mean for that to happen. Gray was not one to be unfocused like just a second ago. He expected Gray to nudge him right back, but this is just a funny day.

"Gray? What—"

A crash sounded throughout the room.

"Kids, I'd love it if I don't have to fix that front door six times a month!" Sighed the master, sitting cross-legged as always on the table.

Every single eyes were focused on the now cracked door, even the arrogant boy on the second floor who barely ever shows his face.

"Serves her right." Mirajane grinned at the two figures on the sandy floor. She knew all hell is going to break lose soon, but that just excites her more.

"Hell yeah." An unexpected voice agreed with her. Surprised, Mirajane turned her head up and met the mocking gaze of the blonde mage. Did they just… agree with… NO! With a scowl, both of them turned their head back to the main scene.

Erza was, no doubt, pissed. How could she have let her guard down as she walked out?

On the other hand, Gray was actually very happy. First of all, he caught the great Titania off guard, which is oh-so-rare in this guild. Second of all, when he landed, there was not pain. Though just seconds later, he realized what had cushioned his fall and all hell froze.

Erza's usually braided scarlet hair was scattered all over her face while the ice mage landed right on top of her.

"Oh.. oh god… I… I'm sorry…" He stuttered, his heart pounded and his blood boiled. He will have hell to pay for this.

"How about you stop apologizing and get off of me Gray?" Her voice was calm, but filled with venom.

Seconds later, he was still on top of her.

"Ehhhh?" The whole guild tilted their head. Did Gray want to die?

Honestly, Gray tried to get up, no kidding. The reason why he didn't?

"Oh hell…" Erza exclaimed as she looked at her arm and Gray's usual bare arm. The wet glue had settled and hardened.

They're now faced with two decisions, either they stick together or Gray loses his arm. Judging from her face, the odds weren't in his favor.

"O—Okay, we can work this out Erza… Let's not get violent." He tried to reason this out calmly, but he cannot keep the pleading out of his voice.

Though she wanted to just tore that arm off of him, yes she definitely wanted to make him suffer for this, she could not. Finally, keeping her anger right under the bar, she grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked him up with her.

"If you don't do what I tell you, Gray, I will tear this nuisance off between us, you understand?" She was so good at threatening him.

"Ye… Yes ma'am," that was all he choked out, for he knew she would not hesitate twice to do so.

"Hey didn't you hear me, Armor girl?" An annoyed voice sounded, "I said it's either you hurry up and go or I'll ditch you!"

Mirajane walked right past the two awkward mages, "What? Ice boy's coming too?" She frowned at those two. They were acting strange, just standing there in complete silence. Then she looked at their arms and almost doubled over laughing.

"What—What is this about?" It was hard to speak through her laughter, and it was not until a hand, no two hands, flew out and punched her in the stomach did she stop laughing.

"That's what I should be asking you Mira!" Erza was mad, and it's just Mirajane's luck that she is going to take her anger out at her.

"We're stuck together like glue."

* * *

**Once again, I rushed on this, but I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Btw, to those who have read Fairy tail Chapter 220, let's all hope Mirajane did not die T.T **


End file.
